A Hauting Past
by Josh Summers
Summary: 20 years ago Vegeta went to the Planet Lex-5 to clame it under the name of Frieza. Doing any thing he can he will take over, but the King fights back, What happens? and what will happen 20 years later? R


The only things on own in this story is the planet Lex-5, King Tolkien, Tolkien the 2nd, Rowling and Queen Sharena)  
  
  
  
At first I thought my dad was the strongest fighting in the galaxy. Mom had  
  
told be tails about him and Goku fighting almost all the time. she also told  
  
me about how he helped out Gohan and all of them fight Frieza. But she did  
  
not tell me about this one. A Long time ago on my dads home Planet. He  
  
worked for Freeza take over Planets. Well this one Planet called Lex-5, my  
  
dad was sent there to take over and clam it under the name of Frieza. But  
  
they would not give up there Planet with out a fight. There grand Army was  
  
taken out by only 2 Saiyan Fighters, My dad Vegeta and Nappa took over the  
  
Planet with out even trying, in the day they would blast every thing they  
  
saw and at night when the moon was full, They would Destroy anything they  
  
could Destroy. The Ruler of Lex-5 at the time was King Tolkien. He was a  
  
tall Humanoid with shot Black hair, he was a very power full man, but he  
  
could not take on the 2 Saiyans. But he would try to save his dieing planet,  
  
he would not give up on it and would not hand it over to Frieza. 3 days have  
  
passed on now and the Saiyans have taken out half of the Planets Population,  
  
and was growing closer to the capital city. King Tolkien's wife Queen  
  
Sharena was sitting across with there 2 children Tolkien the 2nd and  
  
Rowling, the 2 sons of the King. Rowling was the oldest of the 2 and had  
  
right to the thrown of Lex-5. Rowling was only 13 at the time and Tolkien  
  
Jr. was 8. All 3 would stay at King Tolkien's side in till then all ended,  
  
If it Ended. King Tolkien then looks out his window high in his Mansion in  
  
the Capitol City of Lex-5. I must go fight them King Tolkien said as he  
  
turned to his Family. You must take our kids and get off planet now wile you  
  
still can King Tolkien added. Tears came down Queen Sharena face as she  
  
nodded, I will not leave you she said. Rowling stepped forward. Mom is  
  
right, we will not leave you here with them Rowling cried. King Tolkien  
  
Turned back to the window. Rowling, take your mother and brother off this  
  
planet now King Tolkien said. I will not Rowling cried. SON, LEAVE ME HERE  
  
NOW! King Tolkien yelled, Rowling had never seen his father yell like that.  
  
As you wish father Rowling said and took the hand of his brother and started  
  
to walk out the door of the main office, he stopped at the door to look at  
  
this mother and father, the looked at each other and gave one another a long  
  
kiss goodbye. Then Queen Sharena started to walk out of the room and ran  
  
down the hall with Rowling and Tolkien Jr. They headed up the stairs to the  
  
roof were all of the transport were kept. as they made it to the roof they  
  
can here glass shadier and they see King Tolkien flying off to were the 2  
  
Saiyan Fighters were at.  
  
From the rooftop Rowling watched his father go on and fight those monsters  
  
by him self, he could not let that happen. He father was the strongest man  
  
on Lex-5, But Rowling himself was the 2nd strongest and he already knew how  
  
to fly. Rowling then turned to his Mother and said Mom, I cant go, I am  
  
going with father. He then turned around and was ready to go when his mom  
  
started crying. Mom don't cry he said. I will be back. And I will bring dad  
  
back. And then we will leave the place, wait for me here I will return.  
  
After he said that he took of into the yellow sky towered The Saiyans.  
  
King Tolkien set his foot on the grand, this whole city had be Destroyed.  
  
Once a beautiful City Lex-2 was. but now Buildings were crushed and houses  
  
were burning now because of the attacks from the Saiyans. Just then a flash  
  
of light can be seen down a few feet, then it shot at him. Tolkien dodged it  
  
with just enough time. When the smoke had cleared you can see to tails  
  
swinging around, a very tall man with no hair and a average size man with  
  
tall black hair were just standing there laughing. They both had something  
  
on there right eye and it looks like some type of scanner. The small one  
  
then looks over at the big one. So Nappa, what is his power level at? The  
  
big one then turn on his scanner…..after a few seconds the scanner turns  
  
off. Its only at 500Vegeta, Nappa said as he looks at King Tolkien. That  
  
not going to be to hard Vegeta said. King Tolkien was shocked. He had never  
  
know any body stronger then a 400, but the 2 here think is nothing. Let me  
  
have him Vegeta, Nappa said. Fine, have your fun Vegeta said. Nappa stepped  
  
up and started to power up. King Tolkien was just standing there, shocked at  
  
this mans power, But he also had power. King Tolkien then powers up to his  
  
max, witch was not 500, it was 1000.  
  
Rowling did not know were to go till he saw the Destroyed cities up ahead.  
  
As he past he could not believe all the Destruction there was. but he had  
  
to let it go and go on and fight with his father. The only thing was trying to find him. But just as he was flying over the city of Lex-2 he felt a strong power grow even more. Then it hit him, that was his dad powering up, but the other 2 there, seem even stronger. His father needed backup, and he was going to give it to him.  
  
King Tolkien was powered up to him MAX. He then started to smile, but then the one called Vegeta turned on his scanner and started reading his power level. His power is now at 1000 Nappa, watch out Vegeta said. Got ya Nappa said as he runs at King Tolkien with all of his power, Tolkien Doges and flies up into the air, Nappa then looks up and then Disappears. Where did he go King Tolkien said as he looks every were for Nappa. Then Nappa reappears behind King Tolkien. Nappa take both hand and Bashes his head and King Tolkien goes flying to the ground. Nice one Nappa Vegeta said as he was laughing. Nappa looks at the ground from above and then he could see a flash of light, then the words SUPER STRIKE BLAST come from the mouth of King Tolkien. NAPPA LOOK OUT, HIS POWER LEVEL IS AT 2000! Vegeta Yelled. Then a huge red Power beam came from the ground and shot at Nappa. BEAM FIRE Nappa yells and fires a power beam of his own. King Tolkiens seems to be better in till Nappa powers up again and put more power into his, the sky is now lit up with red and white colors. King Tolkien tries to put more power into it but cant find any power left. YOUR MINE! Nappa yelled as he put more power into his. King Tolkiens Power mean is not match for Nappas. How did this happen, how could I let me people down? King Tolkien thought this as he tried one more time, but it failed. King Tolkien then let it go and Nappas power beam came crashing on top of him. I got him Nappa said as the smoke clears. But then King Tolkien appears right behind Nappa. NAPPA, BEHIND YOU! Vegeta yells as King Tolkien fires off his supper strike blast. Nappa holds it off but then looses it and goes flying toward the grand. After a few moments Nappa get back up, Both King Tolkien and Nappa have blood all over there face and there arms. Nappa he is weak. Finnish him off now Vegeta said as he looks up at King Tolkien. I will not give up King Tolkien yelled. You will have to kill me to take my planet. As you wish Nappa said with a smile on his face.  
  
Rowling Sets down out side of Lex-2 after he saw the two Power beams in the sky. He knew the red one was his fathers, but the white one was more power full and is came down on the red one. But his dad was not dead. He could still feel his power. But it was low. After seeing what the Saiyans could do he did not want to show up, but he would if his father needed help. He walked and then he felt something wrong, he started to run faster and faster. But when he got the battle ground, he saw something he never thought he would ever see. He father on the ground.  
  
Nappa was ready to give the final blow when Vegeta scanner went off. Then before he could tell Nappa a Huge red power beam comes out of no were. It hits Nappa right in the arm and Nappa yells out in pain. Then Rowling came our from hiding and hit Nappa with a high kick that sent him flying to the ground. He then rushes to his fathers side picks him up and takes off.  
  
Father we are almost back home, just hold on. Rowling said as he was in the air, flying as fast as he could. King Tolkien was out of it, he had not power left and was dieing. Leave me here son King Tolkien said. What, I will not leave you here to die. Rowling cried. Son, I will die even if you get me back. And they will fallow us. Leave me here son. King Tolkien said. Father stop, you are coming with us Rowling cried. Son, tell your mother that I love her, you take care of your mother and brother for me. King Tolkien said that with his last words. The he closes his eyes and passes away.  
  
To be Continued  
  
(In part 2 we will see Rowling and his family try to get of Lex-5, But Vegeta and Nappa are on there tail. Will they get away? And in part 3 you will see Vegeta past some back to haunt him. R&R) 


End file.
